


Interlude

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack share a brief interlude after they save Earth from the asteroid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Seldear kindly allowed me to write this missing scene for her fic "Two Hours of Life Support". It will help immensely if you read her story ahead of time: [Two Hours of Life Support"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/387272)
> 
> Originally posted June 2002.

INTERLUDE

The door slid shut behind him and the next thing Sam knew, O’Neill had pulled her into his arms, forcing her back up against the door. One hand remained firmly wrapped around her waist, his other hand cupping her head, his fingers threaded through her hair. His face was only inches from her, his breath warm against her face as he spoke, his voice harsh. "If you don’t want this, tell me to stop now."

Sam studied his face, a myriad of emotions flashing through her brain. Did she want this? Heaven help her, yes! Especially if it was the last thing she ever did.... She let herself relax against him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. "Don’t stop," she murmured, her lips just brushing against his. 

He groaned, the sound rumbling up from deep in his chest and Sam found herself pressed back up against the wall as his mouth descended to hers. She didn’t even wait, but opened her mouth immediately, her tongue tangling with his as his mouth devoured hers. She whimpered, spreading her legs slightly as he ground his pelvis against hers. Sliding her hands down his back, she tugged at his T-shirt, desperate to feel his hot skin under her hands and against her. She gasped as he tightened his arms around her and swung her around, one hand pulling at her T-shirt while he kept hold of her with the other, forcing her to shuffle backwards until they were in the far corner of the cargo bay. He kissed her fiercely before releasing her and tugging one of the neatly folded bedrolls open. 

She staggered, her knees weak from the rush of desire, and leaned against the bulkhead for support, watching with desire-filled eyes as Jack quickly stripped his T-shirt off and pulled his belt free. He must have felt her eyes on him, as he looked up at her then, his eyes reflecting her lust and what could only be tenderness. God! She loved him so much, and even more so in this moment when amidst exhilaration and terror of their current situation, she could still see his love. "Sir," she murmured, and then blushed, feeling acutely embarrassed, how gauche! "Jack," she quickly amended, her voice full of love and desire, holding her arms out to him. 

He growled and grabbed her hands, pulling her down with him onto their makeshift bed. They landed in a tumble of arms and legs and Sam could only chuckle breathlessly as he fumbled with the laces on her boots before managing to tug them off. He tossed them aside and they landed with a loud thud, quickly followed by his boots loudly hitting the floor. Squirming out of her t-shirt she tossed it in the general direction of the boots. Laying back, Jack loomed over her and she gasped when she felt his hands on the soft skin of her belly, trembling slightly at his touch as he deftly unfastened her trousers and pulled them and her panties off in one swift movement. He looked at her then, his brown eyes bright with passion as he slid his hands up her belly, skirting the edge of her bra and sliding beneath her and releasing the catch. Holding her breath, she waited as he slowly drew her bra off, lifting her arms to help him and then she was lying naked before her lover. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack sucked in his breath; she was more beautiful than he could ever have imagined. Reaching out with one hand, he gently caressed one of Sam’s pale breasts, marveling at her responsiveness as she let out a soft cry and melted at his touch. He wanted her so much, and he had wanted their first time to be so much more than this—a frantic coupling in the cargo bay of a Tel’tac, for god’s sake! Their first time—and more than likely their last time, he realized grimly. Shaking his morbid thoughts away, he quickly shucked off his BDU’s and boxers, covering his lover’s body with his own.

Oh god, he was almost overwhelmed by all the sensations flooding his heightened senses; her firm thighs cradling his hips, the softness of her belly against his erection, her breasts cushioning his chest where he lay against her, her strong arms holding him tightly to her. Propping himself up on his elbows, he cradled her face in both hands and just looked at her for a long moment, studying her passion-filled face. He loved this woman so much and it both humbled and amazed him that she could actually care for someone like him. 

"Jack," she moaned, her soft blue eyes pleading as her body moved restlessly beneath his. Lowering his head, he kissed he almost reverently, his tongue lightly teasing her lips, before moving along her jaw and placing soft, wet kisses down her neck. He bit and sucked a trail of kisses along her collarbone and sliding an arm under her back, fastened his hot mouth on one breast. Her hands clutched in his hair as he suckled strongly at her breast, tugging the nipple deep into his mouth. She moaned again and thrust her hips against him, her hot flesh rubbing tantalizingly against him. Gliding his right hand down her side to her hip and down the outside of thigh to her knee, he gently urged her to bring her knees up. She acquiesced and he trailed his hand back up the inside of her thigh, brushing gently against her slick folds, ascertaining her readiness. A sense of heady relief filled him as he realized she was wet and ready for him. 

Positioning himself at her tender opening, he slid his arms under her back, cupping her shoulders. "Sam," he whispered urgently, "look at me." Her eyes fluttered open and her lips slowly curved into that special smile that was for him only.

"I love you," she gasped, her hands clutching at his sides as he slowly thrust into her, his eyes never leaving hers. The look of pure, undiluted love on her face as they shared the most intimate of moments humbled him to his very soul. Jack groaned, sagging against her, the utter rightness of this moment eroding what was left of his self-control. Dropping his head to the crook of her shoulder, he held her tightly and began thrusting strongly. She shifted beneath him, wrapping her firm legs around his waist, and he couldn’t help but moan her name as it allowed him even deeper penetration.

He rode her hard, the desperation of their situation once more looming in the recesses of his mind, spurring him on. Raising up slightly on his knees, he slid his arms from under her back, hooking her legs under his forearms and leaning heavily into her. His rhythmic movements soon had his lover sobbing with each inward thrust as he ground his pubic bone against her clitoris. "Come on, Sam, come for me, baby," he pleaded between thrusts. 

She opened dark blue eyes glazed with passion, her hands gripping his forearms tightly, her nails digging into his skin, but he scarcely felt the superficial pain. Her legs tightened round him and she gasped his name, her voice hoarse with desire, "Jack, yes, please...." 

With a harsh groan, he redoubled his efforts, her body quivering beneath his as he drove powerfully into her. It could have been moments or an eternity later when his lover’s body arched beneath his and he felt the first telltale contractions of her orgasm. Jack thrust hard, holding himself still deep within her body, her internal muscles contracting tightly around his rigid length while he rode out her climax, her soft cries calling to him to join her in ecstasy. From somewhere, he found the control to wait until her frantic movements had lessened and her cries of pleasure were merely soft sobs before once more resuming his drive for release. Jack dimly felt her caressing hands slide up his arms and down his heaving sides before coming to rest on his hips; her voice a soft murmur of whispered endearments, urging him on as he pounded into her silky depths. A ragged cry was suddenly torn out of him as he thrust deep, his entire body shuddering helplessly as his orgasm raced through him and he emptied himself into his lover’s welcoming body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As much as she was loath to disrupt the quiet intimacy they shared in the aftermath of their lovemaking, her lover was rapidly becoming a heavy weight pressing her uncomfortably into the hard floor of the Tel’tac. And now that Jack’s breathing had quieted, Sam could hear the low murmur of voices and occasional laugh that she recognized as Daniel’s from behind the closed door of the cargo bay. She felt herself starting to blush, as if it hadn’t been obvious enough what she and the Colonel had planned on doing, they had probably been overhead as well. A sudden lurch from the ship reminded her however, that any embarrassment she felt was certainly the least of their problems. Running hands up his back, she slid one hand into his hair, tugging gently. He finally raised his head from where he’d had it buried in her throat; his eyes still heavy-lidded from their shared passion.

"We need to get dressed," she murmured, her fingers tenderly stroking his nape.

He grimaced and muttered, "You’re right." Lowering his head, he kissed her hard, then gently pulled free of her body and her arms, rising gracefully to his feet. He stretched, and Sam felt her mouth go dry as she watched the play of muscles and sinew in his lean frame as he moved. God, she wanted him again! And she had to get a grip on herself! He must have caught her look, his expression taking on a very self-satisfied look and his lips twitching slightly, as if to suppress a smile. Jack held out his hand, and she took it, allowing him to help her to her feet. He didn’t release her hand right away, instead, pulling her into a close embrace. She wrapped her arms tightly around him; even more reluctant to leave the limited sanctuary they’d achieved in the cargo bay. After a long moment, she heard him sigh and she let her arms fall away as he pulled out of her embrace and she watched as he silently went about gathering up their discarded clothing. Wordlessly accepting the bundle he handed her, she started to dress.

THE END


End file.
